I ENVY YOU
by randomtuna13
Summary: Karena iri dan cemburu itu bersisian. Dan karena cinta itu tak selalu semulus yang kau bayangkan. [a sequel of I NOTICE YOU]


**I ENVY YOU**

* * *

 **(A sequel of** _ **I NOTICE YOU**_ **)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter and any characters in it © J.K. Rowling

Plot and dialogues are made up

 **Warning :**

Post-Hogwarts, OOC, TWT, beberapa oc dan latar kejadian berdasarkan I NOTICE YOU

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **So shall I live, supposing thou art true,**_

 _ **Like a deceived husband, so love's face,**_

 _ **May still love to me, though altered new:**_

 _ **Thy looks with me, thy heart in other place..**_

— _**Shakespeare, Sonnets No. 93**_

.

.

.

 **1\. Witch Weekly**

Sore itu, Astoria Malfoy tengah bersantai di ruang bacanya. Ia sedang menunggu suaminya pulang. Dulu, jadwal kegiatan Astoria begitu padat sampai tak mungkin meluangkan waktu untuk bersantai di rumah. Tapi setelah ia menikah lima tahun yang lalu, sedikit demi sedikit aktivitasnya dikurangi, agar ia punya lebih banyak waktu untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Nyonya, tambah tehnya?"

Peri rumah dengan pakaian kumal memegangi teko teh dan menyunggingkan senyum canggung. Astoria balas tersenyum. Ia merasa Kementerian telah melakukan hal yang baik dengan menerbitkan Undang-Undang Peri Rumah. Pencetusnya adalah Mrs. Hermione Weasley, Ketua Murid Perempuan di Hogwarts. Pahlawan Astoria semasa sekolah.

"Tentu, Beannie." Astoria memberikan cangkirnya. Dan teh hangat kembali terisi, siap diminum. Beannie, si peri rumah, mundur perlahan setelah mengumamkan sesuatu seperti "Silakan dinikmati, Nyonya." dan menghilang. Kembali ke dapur.

Diraihnya Witch Weekly yang baru saja dibelinya saat ia mengecek kafenya tadi. Ia tidak suka berlangganan majalah walaupun sebenarnya ia suka membaca. Astoria memang bukan tipe wanita yang _up-to-date_ dengan segala gosip di dunia sihir. Ia hanya membeli majalah jika ada hal yang menarik. Seperti kali ini.

Judul yang menjadi berita utama Witch Weekly menghabiskan hampir sepertiga porsi halaman depan.

" _MENGEJUTKAN! RONALD WEASLEY MENGUGAT CERAI HERMIONE GRANGER!"_

Reaksi pertama Astoria saat melihat _headline_ itu adalah terkejut. Hermione dan Ronald Weasley sepertinya tampak baik-baik saja baginya. Baru seminggu yang lalu dirinya dan Hermione mengobrol saat Hermione berkunjung ke kafe miliknya di Diagon Alley.

". _. .Isu perceraian dua pesohor yang dikenal dekat dengan Mr. Harry Potter ini mengejutkan khalayak komunitas sihir. Pernikahan Weasley yang ini tidak pernah ditimpa isu miring. Lain dengan skandal pernikahan George Weasley dan mantan istrinya, Angelina Johnson yang memang menjadi perbincangan di semua media._

 _Bagaimana pasangan yang tidak pernah menelurkan gosip tiba-tiba saja membuat berita mengejutkan seperti ini?_

 _Miss Granger menolak memberikan komentar atas gugatan cerai suaminya. Tapi lain halnya dengan sang suami, Mr. Ronald Weasley._

' _Hanya karena media tidak memberitakannya, bukan berarti kami baik-baik saja!' . . ."_

Astoria bergidik. Hermione tidak nampak stress saat mengobrol dengannya seminggu yang lalu. Bahkan wanita berambut gelap itu mengakui bahwa hubungan Hermione adalah patokannya dalam berhubungan dengan Draco.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ikut sedih.

 _Aku akan mengirim burung hantu untuk Hermione,_ pikir Astoria. _Siapa tahu dia butuh seseorang._

.

.

.

.

 **2\. Jam Malam**

Mencurigakan.

Kata itulah yang terus terngiang di pikiran Astoria saat beberapa minggu belakangan ini, Draco, suaminya mulai sering 'menginap' di Rumah Sakit karena pekerjaan. Oke, tanda kutip itu memang agak berlebihan. Tapi, hei, itulah yang ada di pikiran wanita berambut gelap dengan mata coklat memukau ini. Agaknya, menginap mulai menjadi frase bermakna ganda.

Terkadang, Astoria masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang sudah terjadi. Maksudnya, dulu Astoria bahkan takut untuk mengajak bicara Draco Malfoy. Bermimpi untuk disapa Draco bahkan hanya berakhir sebagai sekedar mimpi. Bahkan sempat ada gosip bahwa Draco sebenarnya naksir dengan gadis dari asrama lain.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Draco Malfoy menikahinya. Draco Malfoy adalah _suami_ Astoria Greengrass. Ups, maksudnya Astoria Malfoy.

Dan jika mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi, rasanya agak keterlaluan jika Astoria berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Draco. Laki-laki berpembawaan arogan itu memang pekerja keras. Bahkan sebelum bertemu Astoria, Draco sudah sering lembur di rumah sakit.

Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Astoria bahwa kegiatan Draco yang agak berkurang pada awal-awal tahun pernikahan mereka mungkin karena dirinya. Astoria tidak bisa menahan diri untuk nyengir.

 _Ah.. romantisnya!_ pikir Astoria dengan dada berdebar. Tiba-tiba saja, ia meneguhkan hati. _Jika memang karena itu, aku akan menunggunya! Bahkan jika sampai malam!_

Dan itulah yang terjadi. Astoria akan bergadang menunggu Draco pulang. Bahkan merelakan tubuhnya pegal karena ia tertidur di sofa. Jika sudah begitu, Draco yang kadang pulang dini hari sering tidak tega melihatnya.

Tapi itulah yang ditunggu Astoria.

Saat malam, ia akan mengingat-ingat betul bahwa dirinya menunggu Draco di sofa ruang keluarga. Dan paginya terbangun untuk mendapati Draco telah menggendong dirinya —bukan dengan _Mobilicorpus,_ Astoria mengeceknya— ke kamar mereka.

Lihat 'kan? Gampang kok, membuat Astoria bahagia.

.

.

.

.

 **3\. Cerita dari Tangan Pertama**

Menyiapkan kue jahe sebagai hidangan pendamping minum teh di kafenya adalah satu dari sekian hal minor yang dinikmati Astoria. Kali ini tema kuenya adalah musim gugur. Kue jahe yang dibuatnya tidak berbentuk standar seperti orang-orangan. Ia suka membentuk kue jahenya dengan bentuk yang unik, contohnya kue berbentuk daun maple mini yang dikerjakannya ini.

"Mrs. Malfoy, ada seorang wanita yang mencarimu."

"Baiklah." Astoria menghentikan gerakan tongkatnya dan menoleh menghadapi pegawainya, Parris. "Kau selesaikan ini, ya."

Parris mengangguk dan segera mengambil alih kue jahenya.

Astoria sempat pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melihat apakah ada sisa tepung dan bahan lain menempel di tubuhnya. Dan setelah memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja, ia mulai bertanya-tanya siapa yang mencarinya.

"Apakah Hermione?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Daripada kebingungan, lebih baik segera temui tamunya.

Dan benarlah. Wanita berambut coklat jahe dengan blazer berwarna hijau tua sedang menyeruput tehnya di sudut ruangan. Kali ini, Astoria dapat melihat dengan jelas kantung mata Hermione. Bagaimana dirinya bisa melewatkan tanda itu dulu? Sekarang, penampilan Hermione sangat kacau.

"Hermione!" seru Astoria. Hermione menoleh dan akhirnya berdiri untuk memeluk Astoria. Aroma parfum mawar yang kuat menyentuh penciuman Astoria. Hermione tidak pernah memakai pewangi sebanyak ini. Ia pastilah sangat kacau.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tehmu tidak enak, Tory. Seharusnya aku pesan Butterbear saja." Hermione tertawa hampa. Astoria sampai ngeri. Jika sikap Hermione sudah tidak bisa dibedakan apakah ia melucu atau sinis, maka keadaannya pasti sangat gawat.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" Astoria kembali bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Wanita di hadapannya ini tidak pernah nampak sekacau sekarang.

"Dia pencemburu, Tory." Hermione berbisik dengan lemah. Astoria menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. "Dia pikir aku berselingkuh."

Perlahan, air mata mengalir di pipi pucat Hermione. Dan ia mulai terisak. "Aku sudah bilang, tidak ada orang lain. Tapi dia tidak percaya."

"Ssst.." Astoria memeluk Hermione. Untunglah kafenya sedang sepi sehingga tidak ada yang akan menampilkan kerapuhan Hermione pada media. "Sudah, Hermione. Jangan menangis."

"Tapi, dia _mau_ menceraikanku, Tory." Hermione membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Astoria. Ia kaget mengetahui bahwa Hermione menganggap dirinya cukup dipercaya sebagai teman curhat. Bahkan ia samasekali tidak menyangka, bahwa dirinya akan mendengar kisah Hermione dari tangan pertama. Astoria dan Hermione adalah contoh pertemanan yang aneh. Mereka berbeda tahun masuk di Hogwarts. Bahkan berada di asrama yang sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi mereka bisa akrab. Aneh sekali bahwa persahabatan mereka dikarenakan hobi yang sama. Membaca.

"Hermione, kau harus tenang." Kata Astoria sembari mengelus rambut bergelombang Hermione. "Ronald pasti hanya sedang emosi. Kau tahu 'kan bahwa pria memang meledak-ledak."

"Tapi, dia _benar-benar berniat_ menceraikanku, Tory. Padahal.." Ada penekanan pada beberapa kata. Astoria merasa tidak enak mendengar perubahan nada suara Hermione. Seolah wanita itu punya rahasia besar yang tersembunyi.

"Padahal apa, Hermione?" Astoria mendorong bahu Hermione agar mereka bisa bertatap muka. Walaupun berkilau air mata, wajah Hermione merona.

"Aku hamil."

 _ASTAGA._

.

.

.

.

 **4\. Sikap Aneh**

"Sudah dengar kabar dari keluarga Weasley?" tanya Astoria pada suaminya pada suatu pagi. Hari itu adalah salah satu hari langka dimana Draco libur. Dan Astoria berusaha memanfaatkan waktu sebanyak-banyaknya dengan Draco. Dimulai dengan sarapan pagi bersama.

"Weasley yang mana?" Draco mengerutkan dahi sembari memotong daging hamnya. Astoria meneguk susunya sebelum menjawab.

"Ronald Weasley."

Sembari membuka Mungo's Morning —sebuah majalah kesehatan—, Draco menyantap sarapannya. "Memangnya ada apa? Aku jarang membaca Daily Prophet."

"Ronald mengugat cerai Hermione."

Draco tersedak. Astoria buru-buru mengangsurkan jus jeruk pada suaminya.

"Kapan? Bagaimana bisa?" katanya saat pria itu akhirnya bisa bicara dengan normal.

"Empat hari yang lalu. Kata Hermione, Ronald cemburu padanya."

Draco tiba-tiba menekuni Mungo's Morningnya dengan serius. Astoria tidak memperhatikan bahwa suaminya bahkan tidak membalik halaman. "Kasihan sekali Hermione. Dia datang ke kafeku untuk curhat."

"Dia mengenalmu?" Draco sekali lagi terkejut. Astoria menatapnya heran.

"Oh iya. Kami sudah kenal sejak di Hogwarts. Hermione bahkan membantu mentutoriku saat OWL" Astoria menggigit apelnya.

Draco tidak menjawab.

Seharian itu, Astoria mencoba mengajak Draco melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya mereka lakukan saat Draco senggang. Tapi yang diajak justru nampak tidak bersemangat. Ia menurut saja saat diajak Astoria pergi Wizard Land. Mereka seharusnya bersenang-senang. Tapi tampaknya Draco terlalu pendiam hari itu, membuat Astoria heran dan kecewa karena hari libur Draco tidak bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik.

"Kau oke, Draco?" Astoria bertanya takut-takut saat mereka duduk di kedai eskrim. Pria itu hanya tersenyum letih.

"Aku agak lelah, Astoria."

Mencoba menekan perasaan kecewanya, Astoria buru-buru meminta maaf dan mengajak pulang. Tiba-tiba sikap Draco berubah lagi. Ia meminta Astoria meneruskan permainan.

Tapi, tetap saja. Di dalam hati Astoria tersimpan tanda tanya tentang sikap suaminya.

.

.

.

.

 **5\. Tidak Terduga**

Suara berisik burung hantu pengantar surat adalah hal pertama yang membuat Astoria mengutuk ungggas.

.

.

 _Astoria sayang,_

 _Tidurlah, tidak usah menungguku pulang. Mr. Doughlas Bell salah membuat Ramuan Polyjus dan sekarang ia berubah menjadi seukuran semut. Kami sedang berusaha mengembalikannya, jadi aku akan menginap di St. Mungo._

 _Maaf jika sudah membuatmu menungguku. Tidurlah, sayang. Mimpi indah._

 _Penuh cinta,_

 _Draco_

.

.

Apabila suasana hati Astoria baik, ia akan mencium surat sederhana itu dan dengan relanya, memberi ongkos satu Galleon pada si burung hantu. Tapi ia tidak merasa begitu. Ia hanya meraup beberapa Sickle dari laci meja dan lima menit kemudian, masih memakai gaun kusut, ia terduduk di sofa dengan wajah keruh.

Sebenarnya, sudah dua kali ini menerima surat kilat dengan nada serupa dari Draco. Entah bagaimana, nalurinya sebagai wanita dan seorang istri membuat Astoria mendadak senewen tiap kali surat itu datang.

Ia agak merasa tidak enak badan malam sebelumnya. Tapi ia memaksakan diri tidur di sofa untuk menunggu Draco. Dan paginya, ia justru mendapati cinta Draco tercetak dalam sebuah surat.

Maka, Astoria berangkat lebih awal ke kafenya hari itu. Ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya saat salah satu pegawainya, Parris terkejut ketika mendapati bosnya bergumul dengan tepung. Keheranan Parris berlanjut ketika Astoria menawarkan diri berbelanja kebutuhan kafe.

"Apa Nyonya baik-baik saja?" tanyanya heran, seakan mempertanyakan kewarasan Astoria. Yang ditanya hanya tertawa. Seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Hari itu, Astoria memutuskan ia akan menyibukkan diri agar tidak menerus merasa kesal dan marah pada Draco. Tidak pernah aktivitasnya sepadat ini setelah dirinya menikah. Ia bahkan membuat Parris lagi-lagi terkejut karena memilihkan bunga untuk interior kafe. Membuat Parris kehilangan satu tugas lagi hari itu.

Tapi, kesibukan Astoria ada batasnya. Kafenya memiliki banyak pegawai. Dan Astoria tidak bisa membiarkan pegawainya bingung karena tidak punya hal untuk dikerjakan. Lagipula, ia memang merasa agak letih. Jadi, ia pamit pada Parris untuk jalan-jalan santai sepanjang Diagon Alley.

Sebuah kesempatan yang tidak sia-sia. Ia sempat ke Flourish and Blotts untuk menambah sedikit koleksi bukunya. Pada akhirnya, Astoria malah harus menahan diri agar tidak terlalu lama berada di sana, karena ia menginginkan _semua_ buku.

Ia melanjutkan berjalan dan melewati Toko Es Krim Florean Fortescue. Tapi, perutnya mendadak mulas dan keinginannya untuk menikmati semangkuk es krim hilang.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali!"

Sebuah suara menyapa telinga Astoria. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari _display_ Catur khusus wanita di toko mainan — _'Bermain selayaknya ksatria wanita!'_ —, dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Seseorang yang terakhir kali Astoria cek, memiliki dendam cukup besar padanya hingga mengirimkan sepaket mata kodok sebagai kado pernikahannya.

"Ah, Pansy." Sapa Astoria ramah. Pansy Parkinson melambaikan kuku bercat hijaunya sebagai ganti salam tangan. Ia memakai jaring di rambutnya, menutupi bagian atas wajah. Tapi, tanpa mengetahuinya-pun, Astoria bisa menebak, Pansy meliriknya tajam.

"Sendirian saja, Astoria?" Suara Pansy selembut madu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Pansy." Balas Astoria tak kalah manis. Ia merasakan perutnya melilit dan ia punya perasaan bahwa reaksi itu terjadi hanya jika ia sedang berhadapan dengan Pansy.

"Draco tidak menemanimu?" tanya Pansy mengibaskan debu-debu khayalan dari gaunnya.

"Dia sibuk. Banyak pekerjaan, kau tahu 'kan?"

"Hmm.." Pansy mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya yang mengkilap sambil kelihatan berpikir. Dan kemudian bibirnya —yang kali ini disepuh marun— menyeringai. "Wah, jika begitu kau bisa mampir ke butikku tentu?"

Astoria menegang, seolah baru menerima undangan ke Azkaban.

"Kulihat kau punya _banyak_ waktu luang."

.

.

.

.

 **6.** _ **The Night-Dress**_

Pansy Parfait.

Di luar namanya yang aneh dan ambigu, butik Pansy ternyata lumayan bagus dan lengkap. Walaupun ia dan Astoria memiliki usaha di jalan yang sama, ternyata Astoria sendiri belum pernah berkunjung ke butik Pansy yang mengkhususkan diri pada busana wanita dan khususnya kaum kalangan atas —mengingat sejarah Pansy, kaum kalangan atas artinya kaum berdarah murni (meskipun ide pengkotakan status berdasarkan jenis darah, sudah tidak populer lagi di jaman sekarang). Dominasi dekorasinya adalah hijau dan perak. Sebuah lambang Slytherin menghiasi ruangan utama, menunjukkan kebanggaan sang pemilik atas Asramanya dulu.

"Silakan melihat-lihat, Astoria." Tawar Pansy sembari melepas mantelnya untuk disimpan seorang pelayan. Astoria bukan wanita glamor, tapi ia senang dengan keindahan. Dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa gaun-gaun cantik ini adalah hasil karya Pansy.

"Kau sangat berbakat, Pansy." Komentar Astoria dengan tulus saat mengagumi sebuah gaun malam berwarna hijau pekat. Gaun itu sangat halus dan ringan. Tidak banyak hiasan pada gaun itu. Hanya pita berwarna hijau muda sebagai aksen pinggang dan kerut-kerut di bagian dada. Sebuah mawar yang juga berwarna hijau bertengger di sana. Benda itu cantik, tapi sederhana. Sungguh menggambarkan diri Astoria.

"Ah, itu barang lama. Aku sudah mau membuangnya tapi belum sempat." Pansy melirik sebelah mata gaun yang dikagumi Astoria. Kemudian dia berteriak, "Ellen! Segera singkirkan _display_ L22-1ini! Ganti dengan P19-3 atau yang mana saja dari koleksi P!"

"Apa? Gaun secantik ini mau dibuang?" Astoria segera menyelanya. Ia meraih gaun malam itu dengan protektif. "Aku akan membelinya, Pansy."

"Itu gaun murahan, Astoria." Ujar Pansy dengan tatapan sedikit menghina. Tapi, Astoria mengacuhkannya dan bersikeras membeli gaun malam itu.

Ketika gaun malam itu akhirnya terbungkus dan dimasukkan dalam tas, Pansy mencibir. "Apa Draco sebegitu miskinnya, hingga kau harus membeli gaun semurah ini, Astoria?"

Astoria mengerem balasan pedasnya dan justru tersenyum manis. "Ah, Pansy. Kau tidak akan mengerti selera seorang _suami_."

 _Touché._

.

.

.

.

 **7\. Rencana Besar**

Pansy wanita payah, tapi gaun buatannya tidak. Astoria sudah mencoba gaun itu di rumah dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik seperti anak gadis. Menurutnya, gaun itu sangat cantik. Dan _seksi._ Hihihi.. tapi demi jenggot Merlin, Astoria tidak akan pernah mengucapkan kata itu.

Alasannya membeli gaun itu, bukan hanya karena gaun itu sangat menarik, atau hanya agar Pansy kesal (Coba, kenalannya —Colin Creevey yang jadi fotografer terkenal ada di sini, ia akan senang mendapat foto dari ekspresi Pansy tadi). Tapi ada hal lain lagi. Sesuatu yang istimewa.

Sedari kemarin, Astoria memang merasa sedang melewatkan sesuatu. Dan saat melirik kalender, dirinya memekik kecil.

 _Astaga! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa!_

Ternyata, hanya seminggu hari lagi menuju ulang tahun pernikahannya yang kelima! _(DEMI MERLIN, sudah lima tahun saja!)_ Astoria tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa seteledor ini hingga hampir melewatkan hal sepenting itu. Istri macam apa dirinya ini!

Dan Astoria langsung memeras otak untuk menyambut hari krusialnya. Dimulai dengan menyusun apa saja yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat kejutan bagi Draco. Astoria cukup yakin bahwa Draco akan lupa dengan peringatan lima tahun pernikahan mereka. Draco memang pelupa dan banyaknya pekerjaan di St. Mungo membuatnya hampir mustahil melupakan hari itu.

 _Baiklah! Ia akan membuat Draco lebih terkesima kali ini!_

Dengan tekad itulah, ia membuat daftar panjang rencananya. Speperti kebiasaannya, ia mengirim burung hantu kilat pada Daphne untuk membantunya. Ia juga mengkoordinasi beberapa hal dengan karyawan-karyawannya. Kue, dekorasi, hadiah, bunga, ah.. segalanya akan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan untuk Draco.

Draco akan sadar bahwa ia memiliki istri paling perhatian di dunia. Istri paling penyayang. Dan istri yang paling mencintainya. Draco akan sadar dan merasa bersyukur.

.

.

.

.

 **8\. Cerita dari Tangan Kedua**

" _Well, kutakut kau harus datang ke butikku hari ini, Astoria. Aku punya sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatmu terkejut. Sungguh sangat disayangkan jika kau menolak undanganku._

 _Pansy Parkinson."_

Surat beraroma mawar itu tiba pagi-pagi sekali saat hingga Astoria sempat mengira sesuatu yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya itu adalah monster atau apa. Astoria heran sekali saat ia membaca surat yang diantarkan seekor burung hantu mungil berwarna coklat yang langsung melesat pergi, setelah ia mengantar surat. Pansy tidak mengharapkan jawaban. Ia ingin Astoria segera menemuinya.

 _Untuk apa?_ Astoria bertanya-tanya saat Beannie menghidangkan sarapan. Ada banyak kemungkinan. Tapi, sepertinya sangat penting. Jika tidak, Pansy pasti menginginkan balasan untuk suratnya.

"Beannie, tolong siapkan pakaian bepergianku, ya," ujarnya tanpa sadar. Si peri rumah menunduk begitu rendah dan langsung pergi melakukan perintah sang majikan.

Dua jam kemudian, ia sudah berhadapan dengan Pansy yang jelas mengisyaratkan bahwa pertemuan mereka tidak akan dilakukan di butiknya. Wanita itu memakai mantel hijau gelap dan sepatu hak tinggi yang jelas akan membuat Astoria terjungkal, jika ia mencoba memakainya. Dengan langkah anggun, Pansy menggiring Astoria menuju sebuah kafe jauh di ujung Diagon Alley. Sebuah kafe yang jelas merupakan standar Pansy. Kafe ini jelas kafe kalangan kelas atas. Berbeda dari kafe Astoria yang mungil dan sederhana.

Pansy melambaikan tangan dan seorang pelayan tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya.

"Mejaku." Hanya satu kata saja dan mereka langsung digiring ke sudut paling mewah di kafe itu. Setelah duduk, Pansy menoleh dengan angkuh ke arah Astoria. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, jika kupesankan sesuatu, Astoria. Standar di sini, ditentukan oleh siapa yang datang."

Astoria hanya tersenyum. "Oh, terima kasih, Pansy."

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi dua cangkir berukir berisi teh mengepul harum datang ke meja mereka. Tapi, Pansy tidak membuang-buang waktu (dan uang) agar ia bisa menghirup aroma teh. Ia langsung mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Astoria, seolah apa yang akan disampaikannya benar-benar _top secret._

"Apa pernikahanmu dengan Draco baik-baik saja?" bisik Pansy. Astoria terperangah sebelum memutuskan untuk tertawa.

"Apa? Tentu saja, baru saja kau bertemu aku dua hari yang lalu, Pansy."

Pansy tersenyum. Senyumnya yang seharusnya membuat khawatir semua orang karena ia jarang tersenyum untuk kebahagiaan orang lain. Tapi, senyum itu hanya terlihat sekilas saja, karena kemudian ia memasang wajah sedih. Dan dengan pelan mengelus tangan Astoria seolah merasa prihatin.

"Oh, aku takut bahwa kau akan merasa hancur saat mendengar ini, Astoria."

Astoria memandangnya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Astoria.. Draco berselingkuh.."

APA?!

"..dengan Hermione Weasley —oh, maksudku Granger."

Sedetik kemudian taplak meja itu basah oleh teh dari cangkir Astoria yang terguling. Wanita berambut gelap itu menatap Pansy dengan tidak percaya. Ia merasa marah. Bukan, ini murka. Apa Pansy mengarang semua ini? Keterlaluan!

"Beritanya ada di Witch Weekly." Seolah sebagai langkah skak-mat, Pansy mengambil sebuah majalah dari tasnya. Sebuah majalah dengan sampul berkilauan menusuk mata Astoria.

" _HERMIONE GRANGER DAN DRACO MALFOY TERLIHAT BERSAMA DI ST. MUNGO!"_

Di bawah judul itu, ada foto buram. Hanya saja, sia-sia Astoria berharap bahwa foto yang menunjukkan seorang pria membimbing seorang wanita itu, bukan suaminya, Draco.

Sia-sia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9\. Tidak Tahu**

Astoria menarik napas lagi. Ia sudah duduk diam selama dua jam di sofa ruang bacanya. Benar-benar diam. Ia tak menyentuh buku atau melakukan hal lain, selain mendaratkan pandangan pada jendela yang meneruskan pemandangan langit abu-abu di luar. Mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya titik terbaik di rumah ini. Sebuah jendela di lantai dua yang memberikan pemandangan murni.

Sekali lagi, ia menarik napas. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Astoria. Sudah dipersiapkannya semua jauh-jauh hari. Hari ini adalah Hari Ulang Tahun Pernikahan Astoria dan Draco yang kelima. Daphne sudah mengirim burung hantu kilat pagi ini, memberitahukan bahwa kapanpun mereka siap, ia akan dengan senang hati memesankan tempat-tempat romantis di Perancis. Parris juga sudah mengirim berita bahwa kue yang dipesan Astoria sudah bisa diambil, dan sesuai instruksinya kemarin, akan diantarkan setelah pukul lima.

 _Pukul lima…_ satu jam lagi, Draco akan pulang. Sesuai skenario, Astoria seharusnya mengenakan gaunnya yang terbaik dan berkoordinasi dengan peri rumahnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam yang spesial. Sesuai rencananya.. seharusnya..

 _Tidak seperti ini._ Astoria menarik napas lagi. Matanya melirik jam kayu yang tergantung di dinding. Menunjukkan pukul lima kurang sepuluh. Sebentar lagi, kue yang dipesannya akan diantar. Dan Astoria tidak bisa terus murung begini dan mengabaikan rencana-rencana yang sudah disusunnya. Tidak bisa. Ia harus bangkit dan bersiap-siap karena hari ini hari spesial. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mencegah hari ini menjadi hari yang indah.

 _Kau sudah merencanakan semua ini, kan, Tory? Apa kau akan membiarkan sebuah tabloid gosip mengacaukannya?_ Astoria menyuntikkan semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Dan dengan tekad baru, ia bangkit dari sofanya dan bergegas menuju pintu seakan tahu bahwa beberapa menit lagi, belnya akan berbunyi.

 _Ting! Ting! Ting!_

Menyiapkan wajahnya yang paling ramah, Astoria menghampiri pintu.

"Astoria?"

Tapi yang berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah tukang roti. Atau pengantar barang. Atau Parris. Bahkan bukan seseorang yang diharapkan untuk muncul pada jam itu.

Di hadapannya, Draco, suaminya, berdiri.

"Draco?" Astoria tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Draco tampak kacau. Seolah ia terburu-buru ber- _disapparate_ dan entah bagaimana dalam prosesnya membuat pakaiannya berantakan.

"Aku harus mengatakan ini," katanya tampak salah tingkah. "aku tahu, beberapa hari ini, kau kesal karena aku harus terus lembur di Rumah Sakit."

Astoria memandangnya tidak percaya. _Draco memperhatikan…_

"Aku tidak bisa terus mengandalkan burung hantu pengirim surat lagi." Draco menelan ludah. "Aku tahu hari ini hari yang sangat spesial.."

"Hari Ulang Tahun Pernikahan kita.." Astoria menyambung, masih takjub dengan kenyataan bahwa Draco peduli. Mendadak ia sadar. "Oh! Tapi aku belum selesai menyiapkan—"

"Astoria—" Tangan Draco menyentuh wajah Astoria. "Maafkan aku."

Jantung Astoria langsung melesak. "Apa—kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa pergi lama. Hari ini aku harus lembur lagi. Banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit." Draco menundukkan kepala. Dan seolah mencoba mencari pembenaran atas alasannya, Draco menjelas beberapa pasien yang sedang ditanganinya. Seorang kakek yang dimantrai sehingga mengira dirinya kereta api, Mrs. Bloombey yang telinganya tumbuh jari-jari, seorang wanita hamil dari Kementerian yang mengalami pendarahan padahal suaminya tidak ada—

"Hermione Granger?" Astoria mengucapkan nama itu dengan nada meminta konfirmasi. Draco tampak terkejut.

"Ya." Ia menarik napas. "Granger 'kan baru saja bercerai dengan Weasley dan dia memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Aku Penyembuh Utamanya, dia—"

"Hermione Granger." Astoria mengucapkan nama itu lagi. Kali ini dengan suara tercekat dan nada penegasan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum pada suaminya. "Baiklah, kau harus segera pergi melaksanakan tugasmu, Draco."

"Astoria?" Draco menyentuh wajah istrinya, mencoba mencaritahu apa yang salah karena suara Astoria mendadak bergetar.

"Kau harus segera pergi." Astoria memalingkan wajah. Draco melihat ke jam tangannya dan menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah." Ia meraih wajah Astoria dan mengecup dahinya. Astoria tidak bergeming. "Maafkan aku."

Terdengar bunyi _plop_ pelan dan sosok Draco menghilang. Belum sempat Astoria menutup pintu, seorang gadis muda dengan celemek biru ber- _apparate_ di tempat Draco tadi berdiri.

"Kue untuk Nyonya Malfoy!" Gadis itu berkata dengan ceria dan penuh semangat sembari menyodorkan kotak besar. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Selamat Hari Ulang Tahun Pernikahan!"

Dan Astoria tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

.

.

 **10\. Yang Pergi—**

" _Mon cher!_ Tory!"

Daphne membulatkan mata, terkejut saat mendapati siapa yang menunggu di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia samasekali tidak mengharapkan kehadiran adiknya, saat mendengar ketukan di pintu pagi ini. Tapi, nyatanya di sinilah Astoria berdiri. Dengan mantel tebal dan koper besar di samping kakinya.

"Dimana Draco?" Daphne menyipitkan mata, menyadari keganjilan di hadapannya. Astoria tidak menjawab. Daphne mendadak menyadari ada yang salah. Benar-benar salah karena adiknya menarik napas dan dengan tercekat berkata,

"Bisakah aku tinggal di sini beberapa hari, Daphne?"

Daphne merangkul adiknya. Ia tahu ada yang salah, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya. Ia membisikkan ajakan untuk masuk dan menggiring Astoria yang mendadak gemetaran ke ruang tengah.

"Minum dulu, Tory."

Daphne meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di hadapan adiknya. Astoria masih belum bergeming. Wajah cantiknya tampak sangat sedih. Matanya yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan mendadak redup.

"Tory?" Daphne takut-takut menyentuh tangan Astoria yang mengepal di atas paha. Dan tiba-tiba, adik semata-wayangnya itu langsung memeluknya. Astoria menangis di pundak Daphne. Ia tersedu-sedu tak terkendali. Daphne memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Tangannya mengelus rambut gelap panjang Astoria untuk menenangkan.

"Sshh.. kau boleh menangis sepuasmu," kata Daphne masih mengelus rambut adiknya. "setelah ini kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Sekarang menangislah. Keluarkan semuanya."

Blus Daphne yang berwarna biru tua sudah basah saat akhirnya sang adik akhirnya menarik wajah. Matanya yang lebam masih berkilauan. Astoria menggigit bibir karena bingung tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Tapi Daphne tidak memaksa, Ia masih mengelus tangan Astoria, memberikan dukungan bagi adiknya.

"Apa ini tentang…"

Hanya tiga kata yang diperlukan Daphne, dan mengalirlah seluruh cerita. Semuanya. Gosip dari Pansy, berita di Witch Weekly, lembur-lembur Draco, segalanya. Daphne sendiri pernah mendengar rumor bahwa Draco pernah naksir Hermione Granger saat masih di Hogwarts tapi, tentu saja rumor hanyalah rumor.

Daphne masih ingat saat Draco datang ke rumahnya dua tahun yang lalu dan meminta penjelasan. Mengapa Astoria tahu segalanya soal Draco, mengapa Astoria begitu mengenalnya padahal Daphne dan Draco tidak sedekat itu. Tentu saja, Astoria sudah ratusan kali merengek padanya minta diberitahu. Tapi Daphne menyimpan _semua_ kunjungan itu sendiri.

Oh ya, semua. Pria berambut pirang itu tidak hanya datang sekali seperti yang diketahui Astoria. Ada kunjungan lain. Seperti saat Draco yang datang padanya beberapa bulan sebelum pernikahan. Draco yang dengan malu-malu bertanya kira-kira perayaan seperti apa yang diinginkan Astoria. Draco yang datang dan berkonsultasi dengan Daphne tentang tipe rumah bagaimana yang disukai Astoria. Draco bahkan—tanpa sepengetahuan Astoria— berkorespondensi dengan Daphne tentang perayaan Hari Jadi Pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Jauh sebelum Astoria mengontaknya soal itu, Draco sudah memikirkannya. Dan terus sampai Hari Jadi Pernikahan di tahun-tahun selanjutnya. Bahkan Draco sudah menghubunginya sebelum Astoria ingat untuk mengirim surat.

Sekarang, kenapa Astoria datang ke sini dengan banjir air mata dan kisah-kisah macam novel roman picisan? Daphne menahan diri untuk membocorkan rahasia. Draco telah memohon dengan sangat bahwa kunjungan-kunjungan ini dirahasiakan. Dan tentu jika Astoria nantinya tahu, bukan Daphne yang akan memberitahunya. Tapi, Draco sendiri.

"Daphne?"

Suara serak Astoria memecah lamunan Daphne. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Astoria sudah berhenti bercerita dan sekarang sedang menunggu responnya. Untuk sesaat, ia lupa harus mengatakan apa.

"Tory," Daphne memulai. "apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

Astoria seperti sudah mengantisipasi pertanyaan semacam itu. Wajahnya mengeras. "Ya. Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini, Daph."

Kakaknya memandang lembut. "Hidup seperti apa?"

" _Thy looks with me, thy heart in other place.."_ Astoria menghela napas. Daphne menaikkan alis, memberi pandangan bertanya. "Shakespeare, Sonnets No. 93. Penyair muggle kesukaanku."

Daphne meraih kedua tangan adiknya. Matanya memandang adiknya dengan tajam. "Kau yakin—benar-benar yakin? Kau benar-benar yakin bahwa meninggalkan Draco adalah keputusan yang tepat?"

Astoria tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ya."

Daphne masih memegang tangan adiknya. Seakan berharap jika ia mengenggamnya lebih erat, jawabannya akan berubah.

"Sangat yakin."

.

.

.

.

 **11\. Janji dan Rahasia**

"Kutakut harus mengatakan ini, Daph." Julian Vertué berbisik pada istrinya suatu pagi. Daphne yang sedang menyeduh teh dan kopi menoleh dengan kaget. Suaminya mengarahkan pandangan pada sesosok wanita yang duduk di balkon seolah sedang menikmati cahaya matahari pagi. Sudah hampir sebulan ini tingkah Astoria seperti itu. "Tapi, ia tampak tidak bahagia."

Daphne meletakkan ketel yang dipegangnya. Ia menatap Julian. "Ia menolak Draco, Ju. Apa aku bisa menyalahkan tindakannya?"

Julian menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi kau tahu sedikit kebenarannya."

Daphne menggigit bibir. Kebenaran. Ia sudah mengatakan semuanya. Bahwa Draco kalang-kabut saat mendapati Astoria pergi meninggalkan rumah. Bahwa Draco jelas bisa menebak kemana istrinya pergi. Bahwa Draco telah berusaha menyusul Astoria. Bahwa kemarin malam —baru kemarin malam— ia memohon pada Astoria untuk sebuah penjelasan. Tapi, Astoria menolak. Ia menolak Draco.

"Daph, beritahu dia." Julian memegang pundak Daphne. "Tentang kunjungan-kunjungan itu. Korespondensi itu."

"Ia tak akan mau mendengarkan hal itu lagi." Daphne menarik napas. "Lagipula, Draco.. aku, sudah berjanji padanya, Ju."

"Apa menjaga janji itu sekarang perlu, Daph?" Julian menatap istrinya. "Apa lebih baik Tory tidak tahu dan menderita daripada ia tahu kebenarannya?"

Daphne menutup wajahnya. Penyesalan karena tidak segera mengatakan hal itu muncul ke permukaan. Penyesalan karena membiarkan Astoria mengambil keputusannya sendiri. Ia terisak pelan. Julian memeluknya.

Dan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Daphne, ia berbisik, "Jika kau tak bisa mengatakannya, maka biarkan yang berhak yang melakukan itu."

.

.

.

.

 **12.** _ **I Envy You**_

 _"I envy you._ "

Setengah jam yang lalu, saat Daphne dan suaminya pamit untuk pergi menonton opera, Astoria menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menghabiskan malam sunyi ini sendiri. Ia sudah memantapkan diri untuk duduk di _spot-_ nya yang biasa, di balkon, dan menunggu kakaknya pulang. Ia bahkan menghitung sampai lima belas saat mendengar bel berbunyi. Jika sampai hitungan lima belas, tamu keras kepala itu belum pergi, barulah Astoria mau membuka pintu.

Ju maupun Daphne sendiri tidak mengisyaratkan akan ada tamu, tapi nyatanya ada seseorang yang berdiri di balik kusen kayu tak henti mengetuk dan membunyikan bel.

Dan di sinilah tamu itu. Duduk di seberang Astoria. Mengepalkan-ngepalkan tangannya di atas paha. Gestur gugup yang sudah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun.

"Aku iri padamu, Tory." Hermione Granger membuka suara. Bukan itu yang diharapkan Astoria sebagai salam pembuka. Tapi, toh, ia tidak menyela. "Kau memiliki suami sehebat Draco. Kau memiliki suami sesetia Draco. Dan ia mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, begitu mencintaimu. Sampai-sampai membuatku malu."

"Apa?" Astoria membiarkan keterkejutannya muncul ke permukaan.

"Kau benar, Tory. Soal Ron." Hermione mengangkat wajah. "Dia memang pencemburu. Tapi aku lebih pencemburu lagi."

Astoria menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aku cemburu pada pernikahanmu." Hermione menelan ludah. "Aku begitu kehilangan Ron, sehingga aku dengan egoisnya memanfaatkan Draco. Tanpa memperdulikan perasaanmu. Aku sengaja memintanya sebagai Penyembuh Utamaku. Karena aku ingin Ron kembali. Aku ingin dia kembali. Aku cemburu dengan pernikahanmu —pernikahan yang tak bisa kumiliki."

Hermione terisak. Astoria hanya melihatnya, bingung harus berbuat apa. Kata-kata Hermione terdengar tidak masuk akal. Ceritanya tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Astoria.

"Aku tahu ada yang salah saat Draco mendadak mengundurkan diri dari tugasnya sebagai Penyembuh Utamaku. Ia meminta cuti beberapa hari karena ada masalah keluarga. Dan—" Hermione mengerjapkan mata. "—saat Harry dan Ginny datang padaku dengan majalah sialan itu, aku tahu kenapa."

Astoria masih belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Harry dan Ginny membujuk Ron untuk mendinginkan kepala. Untuk menenangkan diri. Mempertimbangkan anak yang kukandung." Hermione menarik napas. "Ron dan aku bersama kembali. Ia menarik gugatan cerainya."

Hermione memberanikan diri menatap mata Astoria. "Aku juga berharap hubungan dengan Draco membaik."

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah bisa." Astoria berkata tanpa ekspresi.

Hermione menundukkan kepala lagi. "Aku minta maaf, Tory. Dan aku tidak pernah bisa membuatmu memaafkanku bila kau memang tak ingin."

"Benar." Astoria mengangguk.

"Tapi Draco tidak bersalah. Dan kuharap kau mau mempertimbangkan untuk tidak terus menghukumnya dengan pergi darinya."

Astoria membisu.

Hermione bangkit dari sofa dengan perlahan. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih atas waktu yang telah diberikan Astoria dan kembali menyelipkan permintaan maaf. Astoria tidak menemaninya keluar lewat pintu. Ia hanya terduduk di sofa, tidak merespon Hermione yang sedang mencoba berpamitan padanya.

Saat sampai di pintu, langkah Hermione terhenti.

"Jika ada satu ucapan atau perbuatan yang tidak akan kutarik kembali, maka itu adalah ini, Tory." Hermione berdehem. "Kau memiliki suami paling setia, paling penuh cinta, paling penyabar. Dan aku selamanya iri padamu."

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu depan menutup. Meninggalkan Astoria dan kenyataan-kenyataan baru untuk dipikirkan.

.

.

.

.

 **13\. —dan Yang Tak Kembali**

Saat yang dinantinya tiba, tapi segalanya tak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Astoria mendadak kehilangan kata-kata saat akhirnya berhadapan dengan suaminya, Draco. Bibirnya yang sudah disiapkan untuk mengatakan menanyakan seribu pertanyaan dan penjelasan mendadak terkunci. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ia tak bahkan tidak bisa memaksa matanya menatap Draco yang duduk hanya terpisah meja darinya.

"Aku minta maaf, Astoria." Kalimat itu keluar lagi. Hanya berselang setengah menit dari yang pertama. Saat pertama kali Draco mengatakannya, naluri Astoria adalah menolak permintaan maaf itu dan bersikap sinis. Tapi nyatanya, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Saat kali kedua kalimat itu terdengar, rasa bersalah malah justru membayanginya. Astoria tidak bisa memperlakukan Draco seperti itu. Astoria tidak bisa membiarkan Draco memohon maaf padanya.

"Aku minta maaf atas apapun yang pernah kulakukan." Suara Draco yang serak, menembus telinga Astoria, mengirimkan sinyal ganjil. Demi Merlin, Astoria merindukan suara Draco. "Kumohon, Astoria. Maafkan aku."

 _Jika ada satu ucapan atau perbuatan yang tidak akan kutarik kembali, maka itu adalah ini, Tory. Kau memiliki suami paling setia, paling penuh cinta, paling penyabar. Dan aku selamanya iri padamu._ Kata-kata Hermione mengiang di telinganya. Selama ini tidak pernah ada skandal. Selama ini tak pernah ada pengkhianatan. Yang ada hanya salah paham dan hati yang terlalu keras untuk memaafkan. Astoria sudah pernah mencoba pergi, apa kini ia akan mencoba untuk tak kembali?

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku, Astoria." Draco berbicara. Laki-laki itu menatap tangan kanannya yang mengepal di meja. "Aku membiarkanmu pergi. Aku membiarkan ini terjadi."

 _Tapi, ini bukan salahmu, Draco._ Astoria ingin meraih tangan itu dan mengatakannya. Tapi ada yang tak beres dengan otot tangan dan suaranya.

"Aku tak bisa memutar waktu. Aku tak bisa memperbaiki masa lalu." Draco melanjutkan. "Tapi aku bisa mencegahnya terjadi lagi. Aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Tangan Draco terjulur ke depan untuk meraih tangan Astoria. "Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Astoria tak bergeming. Bibirnya perlahan membuka, suaranya membentuk kata-kata. " _Jika ada satu ucapan atau perbuatan yang tidak akan kutarik kembali, maka itu adalah ini, Tory._ "

"Astoria.." Draco terkesiap. Tubuhnya menegang. Tapi Astoria menghentikan kalimatnya.

" _Kau memiliki suami paling setia, paling penuh cinta, paling penyabar. Dan aku selamanya iri padamu._ " Astoria mengangkat wajah dan bertemu pandang dengan mata kelabu Draco. Bibirnya membentuk senyum. Senyum yang dirindukan Draco. "Hermione benar. Aku beruntung memilikimu, Draco."

Draco tak bisa menahan diri, beranjak untuk mendekap istrinya. Kebahagiaan membanjiri roman mukanya. Ia memeluk Astoria dengan erat seolah takut wanita yang ia cintai terlepas lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Astoria. Sangat mencintaimu," bisik Draco dengan suara bergetar. Astoria memejamkan mata, menikmati pelukan yang ia dambakan selama ia pergi. Pelukan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, hangat, dan dicintai. Karena memang itu yang dilakukan Draco.

"Aku minta maaf—" Astoria balas berbisik. "—dan aku juga mencintaimu, Draco."

.

.

.

.

 **Why is my verse so barren of new pride?**

 **So far from variation or quick change?**

 **Why with the time do I not glance aside**

 **To new-found methods, and to compounds strange?**

 **Why write I still all one, ever the same,**

 **And keep invention in a noted weed,**

 **That every word doth almost tell my name,**

 **Showing their birth, and where they did proceed?**

 **O know sweet love I always write of you,**

 **And you and love are still my argument:**

 **So all my best is dressing old words new,**

 **Spending again what is already spent:**

 **For as the sun is daily new and old,**

 **So is my love still telling what is told.**

— _**Shakespeare, Sonnets No. 76**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **F I N ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[special]**_

"Kau bercanda!"

Draco tersenyum penuh kepuasan saat melihat wajah Astoria diliputi kekagetan. Ia melakukan apa yang Daphne minta, untuk menceritakan semua kunjungannya, korespondensinya dengan Daphne. Segalanya. Dan seperti yang Draco duga, Astoria tak percaya.

"Kupikir semua yang kau lakukan—kebetulan—takdir—" Astoria terbata-bata. Pipinya memerah. Draco tersenyum makin lebar. Ia memandang lekat-lekat sang istri seolah menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. "Itu—cukup mengesankan."

Draco tertawa, lalu menuangkan anggur. Astoria meraih gelasnya yang baru diisi.

"Ugh." Mendadak wanita itu menggembungkan pipinya. Ia meletakkan anggur yang dipegangnya dengan segera. Tangannya gemetar.

"Astoria?" Draco menatapnya dengan khawatir. Astoria tampak berjuang dengan cairan yang sudah diminumnya dan menelannya segera. Ia bergidik. Suaminya masih melihat dengan cemas.

"Aku biasanya suka anggur ini," katanya setelah mengelap bibir. "Tapi kali ini rasanya tidak enak."

Draco meraih tangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Astoria bergidik lagi, setelah meminum air putih. "Tidak terlalu. Akhir-akhir ini aku mudah lelah dan sering mual."

"Mulai kapan?" Draco bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak yakin. Tapi kurasa sejak ke tempat Daphne." Astoria meminum air lagi. "Padahal sebelum kemari, aku juga sering merasa pusing dan mual. Tapi, tidak separah ini. Daphne bilang itu karena makanku tidak teratur."

Draco menggenggam erat tangan Astoria, membuat istrinya heran. Wajah Draco memerah seolah menahan diri untuk tidak meledak sewaktu-waktu. Astoria melemparkan pandangan heran dan bingung.

"Draco?"

Yang dipanggil namanya menarik napas. Ia menatap Astoria dengan serius.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menstruasi?"

Astoria mengerutkan dahi, sampai pemahaman perlahan merasuki otaknya. Ia memekik pelan.

"Oh!"

 _ **.**_

.

.

 **F I N**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Saya nemu draft ini pas bersih-bersih folder dan ternyata ini udah draft dari jaman FFBnya yang pertama. Rencananya mau dipublish, tapi terus gak kesampean dan baru sekarang dilanjutin /waks

So, after I re-read this, I think this fic is too dramatic dan kesinetronan wkwk lebih menye-menye ketimbang I Notice You, although still surprise me karena wordsnya banyak banget lel bodo ah, sayang banget kalo cuma berakhir di folder laptop :''3

Storylinenya agak kacau ya :'' rencana awalnya saya emang mau bikin Astoria dan Hermione hamil barengan (kan anak mereka seumuran tuh), cuma bingung mau nyelipin adegannya dimana.

Akhirnya malah kelupaan yang Astoria hamil :'' (sumpah yg terakhir retjeh sangat, kayak sinetron huhuhu)

Daaaannnn di sini saya ngemunculin hint Dramione x''D aw

Mungkin lain kali saya bisa bikin fic tersendiri soal mereka yang sepanjang ini X)

Mungkin lho-ngakak sama setan (ehtapi nanti terasa seperti pengkhianatan pada Drastoria dong)

Btw, RnR? '-')9


End file.
